marvelmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Thor: God of Thunder (film)
'''Thor: God of Thunder '''is the second film in the Ultimate Marvel Cinematic Universe (UMCU) and somewhat of a sequel to Iron Man (film). Plot Above in space is a magical place called Asgard. The king of Asgard, Odin Allfather and the queen of Asgard, Frigga Allmother threw a ceremony and a feast when their 2 children were born, Thor Odinson and Hela Odinsdottir. The ceremony however was interrupted when an army of Frost Giants tried to destroy Asgard. Ready to defend their kingdom, Odin and Frigga armed themselves and fought the evil Frost Giants. In the war a baby Frost Giant was dropped, Loki Layfeyson. Frigga defended Loki, Thor, and Hela while Odin killed the Frost Giants. 8 years later Thor had developed his thunder powers. Proud of his son Odin told Thor that he would be king one day. Loki and Hela were jealous that Thor was becoming ruler of Asgard. 20 more years later Thor was worthy enough to claim his hammer Mjolnir. To Hela this was the last straw as she fought Thor claiming that she should have gotten Mjolnir. As a punishment, Odin banished her to Hel. Thinking he could take on anything, Thor took Loki, Lady Sif, and the Warriors Three (Volstagg, Fandral, and Hogun) to battle Laufey, king of the Frost Giants. On their way the 6 heroes were stopped by an army of Frost Giants. During the battle Hogun was badly bruised. Odin quickly came in and teleports all of them to safety. While Frigga tends to Hogun, Odin scolds Thor for his disobedience. As punishment, Odin took away Thor's powers and banished him to Midgard (Earth). Thor lands on a flying hovercraft called the S.H.E.I.L.D. Helicarrier. He is seen by Agent Natalia "Natasha" Ramonoff aka Black Widow. Alarmed Natasha shoots Thor off of the Helicarrier. A lady name Jane Foster had just finished work and was about to go home. Just then Thor landed in front of her. She asked him if he was ok. Thor and Jane stared into each others eyes. Back on Asgard, Loki stole the Tesseract and froze Hiemdall. Loki overpowered Odin and forced him into Odinsleep. The Warriors Three and Lady Sif went down to Earth to find Thor. On Earth, Thor and Jane talk about their problems. Though she is confused about the way Thor speaks and acts Jane falls in love with Thor. Just then Loki sends down the Destroyer. Thor and Jane start to drive home but is stopped by the Destroyer. Thor protects Jane but is unabe to fight it. They are then joined by Lady Sif, Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg. Thor then comes up with a plan: in order to win, he must lose. Before he can enact this plan Black Widow then joins in the battle. Thor gets smacked into a building and gets severly hurt. Odin then sheds a tear and Mjolnir flies to him. As soon as he grabs it Thor has his powers back. A portal opens and Thor, Jane, and Natasha are summoned to Asgard by Frigga. They gear up and battle Loki. Loki escapes to Earth and Thor chases him. They are distracted by a green explosion and a flying metal man. Thor then grabs Loki by his helmet. Accepting defeat, Loki takes the helmet off and falls much to Thor's distress. The Destroyer deactivates. Jane gives Thor a goodbye kiss and is sent to Earth. In a post credits scene Loki can be seen lurking in the dark as scientists working on a project called the "Super Soldier Serum". Continuity/References * Odin Allfather is introduced * Frigga Allmother is introduced * Thor Odinson is introduced * Loki Laufeyson is introduced * Hela Odinsdottir is introduced * Hiemdall is introduced * Lady Sif is introduced * King Laufey is introduced * Frost Giants are introduced * Hogun is introduced * Fandral is introduced * Volstagg is introduced * Natalia "Natasha" Ramonoff/Black Widow is introduced * S.H.E.I.L.D. is introduced * The Destroyer is introduced * Jane Foster is introduced * Asgard is introduced * The S.H.E.I.L.D. Helicarrier is introduced * The Birth of Thor happened * The Abduction of Loki happened * The Rampage of the Destroyer happened * The Battle Between Gods happened * The Super Soldier Serum happened * The Gamma Blast appeared * Tony Stark/Iron Man appeared * The Warriors Three is formed Taglines * A Godly Adventure. * The God of Thunder Comes To Earth. * The God of Thunder.